Graine de Muguet
by Ethylen Ipiu
Summary: Laurel Diggory aurait pu avoir une vie parfaite si une part de son passé ne lui aurait pas été révélée, lors d'une crise émotionnelle, après le dernier match de la 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle aurait pu avoir une famille normale, des parents géniaux, un frère aimé de tous. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'on lui enlève ce privilège, pour retrouver un frère perdu.
1. Prologue

**Booonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter. La première fic officielle du moins. C'est une histoire... à laquelle je songe depuis que je sais que les fanfics existent. Pour tout avouer, j'ai recommencé au moins cinq fois ce chapitre. Et j'espère vraiment que cette fois, ce sera la bonne.**

**J'ai aussi vraiment besoin de vos reviews, si ce n'est pas trop demander...**

**Petite présentation dfu contexte, d'abord. Ceci est ma version de Harry Potter, qui démarre au début du tome 4 parce que les enfants de onze ans, c'est sympa un moment mais ça devient vite lassant. **

**Vous aurez la solution des indices du résumé dans quelques chapitres... et j'espère que cette histoire intéressera quelqu'un !  
>Autre chose ? Il paraît que c'est bien :p <strong>

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Une famille, c'est cela : quelques personnes qui s'aiment bien et se le répètent, à chaque instant, par de petites attentions, des taquineries, une voix tendre...<p>

_- Jacqueline Dupuy_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Graine de Muguet<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Amos Diggory était assez fier de sa performance au Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'il retrouva ses pénates, un soir quelques jours avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. La journée avait été calme, pour une fois, aucune Créature Magique dangereuse n'était parvenue dans son service et il n'avait eu à gérer que de la paperasse administrative qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau depuis des semaines et des semaines. Ca le changeait agréablement des autres jours où il avait dû s'occuper d'un Hippogriffe particulièrement vicieux, passer en Roumanie pour aller contrôler un élevage de dragons.. Oui, des dragons, ce genre de sauriens qui voulaient vous cramer sans aucune raison précise.<br>L'homme ferma la porte de son bureau pour marcher dans les nombreux couloirs de son étage du Ministère afin de se rendre (enfin) dans l'ascenseur qui était le premier pas pour le ramener chez lui, dans un coin paumé de l'Angleterre sorcière nommé Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Les voisins les plus proches des Diggory étaient Xenophilius Lovegood, directeur du Chicaneur, qui vivait avec sa fille Luna – treize ans, Serdaigle, un visage d'ange dangereusement attirant pour qui ne savait pas résister à son aura de folie douce – dans une maison en forme de cylindre métallique.

On pouvait trouver mieux, comme voisins. Mais Roseanna, la femme d'Amos, s'obstinait à les trouver sympathiques, tout ça parce que la mère de Luna – aujourd'hui décédée dans des circonstances s'alliant parfaitement avec la réputation de la famille – était une de ses roomies des dortoirs de Serdaigle pendant leurs études à Poudlard.

Amos était donc forcé de laisser ses enfants, Cedric et Laurel, fréquenter la petite Luna. Mais jusqu'ici, rien de grave n'était arrivé aux choses les plus précieuses au monde qu'Amos Diggory possédait, et donc il pouvait se permettre pour l'instant de... garder ces relations-là.

Les autres voisins directs ayant un lien avec le monde magique étaient les Weasley, une bande de marginaux qu'Amos ne connaissait qu'à peine.  
>Mais ce n'était pas si grave, Amos s'en fichait un peu du moment où on ne lui enlevait pas ce qu'il avait obtenu grâce à la sueur de son front : trois places pour assister à la 422e Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.<p>

C'est donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'Amos se rendit, après un passage nauséeux dans le célèbre ascenseur du Ministère, dans la salle des Cheminées connectées au Réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, histoire de ne pas renter trop tard à la maison.

.-.

Laurel soupira, les yeux fixés sur une page de son Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Quatrième Année. Encore une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais ça rendait le sort encore plus intéressant. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, elle tentait vaguement de se concentrer mais abandonna au bout de cinq minutes d'essais infructueux.

Elle referma brusquement le livre, alla le poser sur son bureau sans ménagements.

-Laurel, appela une voix depuis le rez-de-chausser. Tu viens, le dîner est prêt !

Elle acquiesça d'un simple mot et dévala l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ca allait encore être une soirée géniale, même si elle préférait largement celles avec ses propres roomies de Poufsouffle.

.-.

-Tu es sérieux ?!

Le cri de Cedric, qui ne croyait pas un mot à ce que leur père venait de dire, résonna dans la cuisine.

Amos sortit fièrement de sa poche trois tickets de couleur vive, avec le noms Diggory imprimé dessus. Laurel fut plus rapide que son frère et s'empara avant des tickets.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin !

-LAUREL Surveille ton langage !

Elle hocha distraitement la tête.

-Oui maman.

-On n'insulte pas Merlin de la sorte, persifla Cedric en singeant le ton de leur mère.

-Idiot.

-On ne m'insulte pas non plus, gamine !

-Aha...

Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

-Mais on y va ! Au match ! Ajouta-t-il dans un cri surexcité. C'EST GENIAL !

-T'as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Elle sourit franchement cette fois. La seule pensée qui lui traversa la tête à ce moment-là, c'était qu'elle allait enfin voir des professionnels du vol.

Irlande vs Bulgarie, départ le lendemain.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et avec la certitude de rêver de balais que Laurel s'endormit ce soir là, profondément heureuse.

Elle avait de la chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... je crains que je ne suis toujours pas trop satisfaite de ça, mais j'espère que vous allez me faire démentir. Je ne suis pas sûre de continuer cette histoire mais si il y a des volontaires pour lire la suite, ça me motivera vraiment !<strong>

**A bientôt j'espère...**

**Ethylen **


	2. Une Coupe du Monde

**Merci à Frozen Ryuko, Esterwen, MNIMAILMN et Merilith Zvezdnayapyl pour vos reviews ! **

**ENJOY le chapitre 2 ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une Coupe du Monde<strong>

* * *

><p>Laurel grogna avec force lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la secouait sans ménagement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite et se contenta de rester dans les dernières images de son rêve de cette nuit, enfonçant sa tête dans ses oreillers. Mmh, c'était tellement bon de se rendormir... Une chanson Moldue dans la tête, la jeune fille faillit vraiment plonger dans le sommeil mais un miaulement perçant de Drizzle l'empêcha de retrouver les bras de Morphée.<p>

Elle poussa un profond soupir et repoussa la chatte qui recherchait vainement une caresse de la part de la sorcière, et finit par repousser ses draps. Rien que ça, c'était un exploit. Elle regarda son réveil - l'un des seuls objets moldus dont elle comprenait le fonctionnement - et l'heure la sidéra. Quatre heures du matin. Qui avait eu cette idée diabolique de la réveiller à une heure pareille ? Même à Poudlard elle ne s'était jamais levée aussi tôt que ça !

Laurel faillit pousser un cri surpris lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol, glacé, de sa chambre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire de se persuader qu'elle était véritablement réveillée et qu'elle devait commencer sa journée - même à quatre heure du matin, ce qui était impossible pour elle, pendant les vacances -, puis elle se dirigea à pas vacillants vers son armoire contenant ses affaires pas encore entassées dans sa malle aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. La grosse malle était encore ouverte, avec les livres de classe de l'année précédente encore entassés pèle-mêle dans la malle. Elle haussa les épaules, il lui restait encore deux semaines de vacances.

Elle rangerait après avoir été au Chemin de Traverse faire les courses avec sa mère et Cedric. Elle avait encore le temps.

Et une flemme monumentale quand on lui rappelait son prochain retour au Château l'envahissait, alors que d'habitude, elle était plutôt travailleuse. Encore un effet secondaire des vacances.

Laurel finit par choisir une tenue au hasard : un pull rayé jaune et noir accompagné d'un jean moldu, simple comme bonjour selon les conseils de sa mère. Apparemment les moldus étaient eux aussi mêlés, même sans qu'ils le sachent, à l'organisation de la Coupe du... La Coupe du Monde ! Cette fois ce fut un cri joyeux qui fut arraché de la gorge de Laurel et la jeune fille retrouva bizarrement toute l'énergie qui lui manquait jusqu'à présent, assez du moins pour pouvoir trouver le courage de descendre l'escalier.

Les filles moldues la traiteraient certainement de fangirl mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Krum, quand même. Viktor Krum. Le Viktor Krum. Elle allait le voir voler en vrai. En vrai de vrai. Ça allait être juste génial.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle réagissait comme ça. Mais le coupable était le talent de Viktor. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la rouquine déboula bientôt dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise après avoir traversé la pièce.

- Tu as bien dormi Laurel ? demanda Mrs Diggory d'une voix fatiguée, s'affairant sur le plan de travail.

- Oui M'man, grommela-t-elle sans vraiment vouloir grommeler cette phrase totalement anodine.

- Pas assez, je vois, philosopha sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas de ma faute non plus !

- Je sais, c'est moi qui suis venue te réveiller.

Laurel haussa les épaules, baissa les yeux sur son bol de pudding qu'elle contempla comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Il était bien trop tôt pour manger...

.-.

_Laurelinotte,_

_Tu vas à la Coupe du Monde ? Mon père a réussi à avoir des places, tout en haut des tribunes, pas dans la loge du Ministre mais on sera encore mieux placés._  
><em>Je suis tellement contente de ça que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauter partout dans la maison comme une idiote et mon père me trouve insupportable... Enfin bon, j'ai beau lui dire que c'est la faute de Viktor Krum, il ne veut pas me croire. Tu sais, on devra camper là-bas. Il paraît qu'on pourra acheter des tas de choses dingues - comme une mini figurine animée de Viktor - et que les Moldus gèrent le terrain de camping, je sais pas comment le Ministre a pensé gérer ça.<em>

_Et ma soeur se vante tout le temps d'être au courant d'un dossier top secret qui concerne Poudlard parce qu'elle travaille au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, tu en as entendu parler ? A tous les coups on va avoir encore une année mouvementée. Je fais encore des cauchemars concernant la Chambres des Secrets, moi._

_En tout cas, ce sera génial si on peut se revoir à la Coupe. Et je tiens à ce qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse ensemble avec Hazel et Suzanne, ce sera mieux pour se préparer à un retour inévitable en cours._

_Je sens que je vais vouloir encore étrangler Rogue cette année._

_Bref, à très bientôt,_

_Hannah._

Laurel répondit par l'affirmative à la lettre d'Hannah qu'Amos venait de lui faire parvenir, peinant à contenir Rain, la chouette hulotte, qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : repartir voler. La rouquine se contenta de griffonner une réponse rapide.

_Hannah,_

_Désolée pour mon retard. J'ai une bonne excuse pour une fois, Rain est arrivée avec au moins deux jours de retard. Tu vas trouver ça complètement idiot comme d'habitude mais ça a dû être à cause de l'orage d'hier soir. En tout cas, ce piaf va bien._  
><em>Oui, je vais au match. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, par contre... Mon père en parle toujours d'un ton surexcité mais j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'en savoir quelque chose avant la rentrée.<em>

_A dans quelques heures peut-être,_

_Laurel._  
><em>(Et arrête de m'appeler Laurelinotte, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !)<em>

Amos failli devenir tout rouge lorsque Rain lui mordit sauvagement le doigt et ce fut à ce moment que Laurel décida de signer sa lettre, laissant une grosse tache d'encre sur le parchemin comme sa plume avait dérapé dans sa précipitation. Elle parvint à attacher la lettre à la patte de la chouette par un gros coup de chance, puis abandonna l'espoir de manger son petit-déjeuner lorsque le rapace finit par s'envoler dans le ciel des collines.

Elle haussa les épaules, d'une elle s'en fichait royalement de ce petit-déjeuner et de deux, si elle ne croisait pas Hannah au match, elle aurait toute l'année et le jour des courses au Chemin du Traverse pour lui parler, alors ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Et puis pour une fois que Cedric n'était pas entouré de son insupportable bande d'amis...

Justement, des pas retentirent en direction de l'escalier, les marches grinçant douloureusement à chaque fois. Ça, c'était à tous les coups Ced qui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans et trois jours, s'amusait à essayer de détruire cet antique escalier.

Laurel poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée de l'attitude de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait passé (avec succès évidemment) son permis de transplanage, soit il transplanait alors qu'il devait juste faire trois pas pour se rendre quelque part, soit il marchait en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour signaler sa présence, parfois il s'amusait même à la narguer en utilisant la magie pour, par exemple, ranger sa chambre en deux secondes à peine alors que Laurel mettait bien minimum une heure pour faire la même chose.

Elle le fusilla copieusement du regard et il s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire narquois sur le visage.

«Alors mini-Laurel, bien dormi ? railla Cedric d'un ton plus plaisantin qu'autre chose.

- Ferme-là, tu m'énerves, riposta Laurel, sans avoir trouvé de meilleure idée de réplique.

- Dès le matin ? Je m'améliore.

- Chhhut j'ai dit.

- C'est bon, je me tais, je me tais...»

Laurel finit par hausser les épaules, il l'insupportait toujours mais elle allait passer l'éponge - pour cette fois du moins.

.-.

La rouquine poussa un profond soupir lorsque Cedric lui ordonna d'avancer plus vite, histoire qu'ils ne se soient pas levés aussi tôt pour rater au final le Portoloin et finit par presque courir en montant la colline, qu'ils allaient devoir descendre ensuite pour se retrouver dans le petit bois, qu'ils devaient traverser pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Ça promettait.

- Papa, on est les seuls du coin à y aller ?demanda Cedric, soudain visionnaire.

- Non, il y aura les Weasley aussi, répondit Amos d'une voix blasée.

- Oh non, gémit Cedric, qui ne pouvait pas voir Fred et George en photo.

Laurel se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin en voyant la grimace dépitée de son aîné. Elle, elle les aimait bien, les jumeaux Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Cedric avait un sens de l'humour pourri.

.-.

La traversée du bois ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce que Laurel pressentait mais se déroula dans un silence morose, chacun des trois Diggory cherchant à réussir à se réveiller définitivement. Parce que ça pourrait éventuellement être utile pour la suite de la journée... Les coins des lèvres de la rouquine restaient tout de même étirées en un sourire ironique et elle commençait tout doucement à sortir de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis son réveil. Elle avançait sans rien dire et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas était qu'on la harcèle de paroles diverses dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Au bout de cinq minutes, qui avaient semblé être égales à une éternité pour Laurel et Cedric, ils finirent par sortir du petit bois pour se retrouver finalement au bas d'une colline.

Un éclair roux informa Laurel que les Weasley arrivaient eux aussi, et comme pour confirmer l'impression de la jeune fille, ils débouchèrent tous en face d'eux.

Elle observa le visage de son père s'éclairer à la vue de leurs voisins et Cedric fit une grimace discrète. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Laurel reconnut immédiatement le visage d'Hermione Granger.. Et de Harry Potter juste à côté de la célèbre Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor. Laurel et Cedric échangèrent un regard exaspéré, devant les yeux furieux des jumeaux Weasley. Chacun des élèves se rappelaient douloureusement du match qui avait opposé Gryffondor à Poufsouffle en fin d'année et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour la grande majorité d'entre eux. Notamment à cause de la pluie mais aussi par la faute des Détraqueurs...

Laurel sourit timidement à Harry qui la regardait d'un air géné. Leur rencontre brusque était assez mémorable, et se foncer dedans en plein vol au milieu d'un orage insupportable n'était pas une chose qu'on oubliait facilement.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Laurel si elle avait voulu éviter un Cognard lancé par Fred et que Harry était venu lui couper sa trajectoire, non ?

Elle sourcilla quand son père serra vigoureusement la main du Survivant, et bientôt ils purent avancer pour gravir la colline.

Laurel laissa les autres la dépasser sans trop y faire attention et elle finit par se retrouver à marcher à la droite de Harry, qui détourna les yeux.

- Hey...lâcha Laurel d'une voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

- Hey, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Je veux dire, au match, bredouilla Laurel.

- Non, enfin j'ai vu pire.

- J'imagine.

Elle soupira et accéléra sans voir si il la suivait, incapable de se contenir tant elle voulait savoir à quoi le Portoloin allait ressembler.

Sa soif de connaissance ne fut pas déçue.

Ou presque. Qui avait encore eu cette idée encore plus idiote que les autres de transformer une vieille chaussure aussi pourrie que l'humour de Cedric en Portoloin ?

Laurel secoua la tête, maudissant l'organisateur de la Coupe sur trente générations - au moins, elle espérait que ça allait lui fournir des idées plus décentes que ça - et se précipita sur l'objet, craignant de louper l'heure de départ.

- Trois, deux...compta Amos d'un ton surexcité.

- HARRY !

Laurel manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'ignorance de Potter puis ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle d'un même geste avant qu'on ne les tire par le nombril. Laurel se félicita de ne rien avoir avalé ce matin alors qu'une folle bourrasque les emportait, direction la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. A chaque fois, elle manquait de vomir lors d'un voyage en Portoloin.

- LÂCHEZ !ordonna Arthur Weasley et Laurel fit comme d'habitude sa tête de trois pieds de longs.

Elle oubliait tout le temps la chute. Ou préférait oublier.

Elle hurla comme tout le monde lorsqu'elle sentit que son corps tombait de tout son poids vers le sol...

... Et finit par s'écraser par terre, comme une idiote. Le tournis vaguement passé et un mauvais atterrissage plus tard, tous fixèrent l'endroit où ils avaient atterris. Le cri de fangirl que Laurel poussa, et que Cedric s'empressa de faire taire quand elle détailla les tentes multicolores et tout le reste du camping vrilla dans les oreilles de tout le monde.

Au moins c'était sûr, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

- Les enfants, bienvenue à la finale de la 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>  
><strong>J'peux avoir des reviews ? <strong>


	3. Une histoire de robinet

**Deuxième chapitre, lets go ! Puis je pars en vacances jusqu'à mercredi sans réseau ni internet donc voilà, je ne verrai vos reviews - si j'ai la chance d'en recevoir - que mercredi soir. **

**Bonne semaine tout le monde et ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Deux : Une histoire de robinet<strong>

* * *

><p>Laurel se retint de justesse de dévaler la pente en courant, de toute façon Cedric lui serrait le bras tellement fort pour l'empêcher de jouer à l'idiote finie - ce qui, selon lui, ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude - qu'elle était incapable de bouger ne serait ce que d'un tout petit centimètre. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et derrière eux, les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire.<p>

Elle fusilla Fred - ou George, elle n'arrivait jamais à les différencier - du regard, tout en se demandant pourquoi un simple regard ne pouvait pas avoir le même effet qu'un Avada Kedavra, parfois.

Cette seule idée la réconforta légèrement et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Cedric d'un mouvement brusque, sursautant quand elle entendit un léger craquement du côté des os de son bras. Elle massa par réflexe le membre, observant sa peau bleuir à vue d'oeil en soulevant sa manche.

- Idiot, maugréa Laurel en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de Ced qui se plia en deux.

Ça, c'était l'avantage d'être Poursuiveuse : elle savait modifier la trajectoire du Souaffle avec n'importe quelle articulation et son coude en devenait franchement musclé. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Et fier, répliqua Cedric avec un grand sourire insupportable digne de l'attitude d'un des jumeaux du duo infernal.

Laurel tiqua en reconnaissant une de leurs répliques favorites et croisa les bras en plissant le nez.

- Tu dis ça maintenant ? C'est pas une réplique aux jumeaux ?

- Je dis ce que je veux, Laurelinotte, lâcha Cedric avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère, sous les regards intrigués de tous les autres, qu'ils soient Weasley, Diggory, Potter ou même Granger.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Quelques options s'offraient à elle pour le moment :

1) Répliquer, avec sa répartie pourrie et s'enfoncer,

2) Attendre que quelqu'un se marre et s'enfoncer

3) Laisser lesdits jumeaux répondre et s'enfoncer aussi parce qu'on s'enfonçait tout le temps face à eux

4) Ne rien dire et suivre Amos dans le labyrinthe des tentes, en s'enfonçant tout de même bien profond dans le sol.

Bientôt, au bout de quelques longues minutes de réflexions existentielles, Laurel décida d'attendre un peu qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et ensuite elle aviserait.

Et justement...

- C'est l'amour fou entre vous dis donc ! railla George - ou Fred -, du même ton que Cedric, oubliant pour un instant le match Gryffondor VS Poufsouffle.

- Bah, c'est normal, dit Ced' en haussant les épaules.

Fred - ou George, celui qui n'avait pas parlé - haussa un sourcil suspicieux avant de pouffer de rire et de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son double.

En attendant, les adultes se fichant complètement de l'ouverture prochaine de la Troisième Guerre Magique entre Cedric et Laurel Diggory s'étaient dirigés vers les innombrables tentes.

- Grouillez-vous au lieu de nous faire poiroter, marmonna Weasmoche 6 (Ronald de son prénom), comme disait Théodore Nott, le meilleur ami de Laurel.

Oui, il était un Serpent, et alors ? C'était un fils de Mangemort, et alors ? Quand on creusait sous la carapace impassible de Théo et quand il était loin de la bande à Malefoy, ce qui arrivait souvent parce que les deux n'arrivaient pas à se supporter, on découvrait quelqu'un d'à peu près sain d'esprit, même si il restait un orgueilleux et manipulateur sang-pur. Laurel s'en fichait complètement, de la Maison à laquelle Théo - son Théo, elle avait tendance à être trop possessive - appartenait, ou de son caractère ou de sa réputation. Elle aimait juste rigoler avec lui et se moquer de tout le monde, et s'en allait dès que ça devenait irrespectueux, limite dangereux pour elle parfois ou quand ça la concernait. C'était rare mais ça pouvait arriver. C'était déjà arrivé en plus...

Freinant les souvenirs douloureux qui avaient porté un coup à son ego, Laurel arbora un sourire radieux en traversant les allées de tentes, laissa ses yeux dévier sur les étalages des boutiques de souvenirs, goodies, etc. Elle repéra la fameuse figurine de Viktor Krum, la nota sur sa liste d'achats mentale, un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande lui tapa dans l'oeil et il rejoignit la figurine animée dans la liste de la rouquine, qui commençait à jubiler et devait se faire violence pour ne pas sautiller sur place comme une idiote. Cedric n'aurait pas supporté et comme elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il lui casse définitivement le bras, Laurel décida de marcher normalement, pile au moment où un balai piloté par un... Imbécile fini lui passa juste au-dessus de la tête, pour ne pas dire qu'il lui avait foncé dessus même si c'était plus proche de la réalité.

Elle jura et Mordred vit son mythique caleçon insulté, mais elle se retint de justesse de hurler des injures colorées à l'adresse de ce fou du balai qui avait failli la tuer.

.-.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare, clama Arthur Weasley.

Ah, au moins ils n'auraient pas à se coltiner les Weasley au complet pendant la journée et ne les verraient pas au match non plus. Tant mieux. Laurel échangea un regard soulagé avec Cedric, qui se contenta de hausser des épaules blasées devant les yeux meutrier de Ronald qui le fusillait du regard, impardonnable. Pour une fois que Gryffondor ne gagnait pas de match... Laurel ne comprenait pas leur attitude, ou sinon ils étaient tous d'incroyables mauvais joueurs. Elle offrit un rictus gêné à Harry avant de courir presque pour rattraper son père et son frère, histoire de ne pas se paumer au milieu des tentes. Ce serait trop bête...

Elle les rejoignit bien vite et reconnut leur tente personnelle (depuis quand se trouvait-elle là au juste ?) et pénétra avec un sourire à l'intérieur, pendant que Cedric s'affalait sur son matelas en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque, un air absent sur le visage.

.-.

«Les gosses, si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, allez me chercher de l'eau ou on ne va jamais manger», ordonna Amos Diggory d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-euphorique.

Laurel, penchée dans son énième relecture de En vol avec les Canons, sursauta violemment dès que son père lança sa phrase et se redressa tout de suite. Cedric ne bougea pas et elle dû aller le secouer pour qu'il se lève.

«Allez, bouge-toi, je veux pas y aller toute seule, le supplia Laurel.

- Cedric, accompagne ta soeur, je refuse de la lâcher dans cette foule sans surveillance, appuya Amos.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens, grommela Cedric.»

Laurel lui offrit un grand sourire, fourra son argent de poche dans une des poches de son jean et Cedric se chargea du plan du camping donné par leur père.

Elle attendit de voir qu'il se levait vraiment pour se diriger vers la sortie de la tente, se préparant mentalement à affronter la cohue des allées du camping.

.-.

«A quoi tu penses ?»

Laurel se savait particulièrement désagréable ce soir et comptait bien continuer à faire sortir Cedric de ses gonds, et appliqua la deuxième partie de son plan alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous les deux dans la queue du robinet pour aller chercher de l'eau. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir un ton câlin et des yeux globuleux pour le faire jaser. Ça marchait toujours et il déchantait toujours... Ça ne se voyait peut-être pas non plus mais Laurel adorait son frère. Elle adorait surtout l'énerver mais ça allait ensemble. Après tout c'était normal !

«A rien, idiote, arrête ça», riposta Cedric avec un soupir exaspéré... Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette d'une fille que Laurel reconnut immédiatement. Cho Chang, de Serdaigle, 5e année. Ainsi les diagnostics d'Hannah et de Hazel se confirmaient !

Elle esquissa un sourire victorieux.

«Je suis sûre que c'est faux, avança-t-elle alors qu'ils faisaient un pas.

- T'es lourde, Laurel...

- Je sais mais je sais aussi que j'ai raison.»

Cedric la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance, tapotant nerveusement du pied.

Laurel se retint de justesse de dévaler la pente en courant, de toute façon Cedric lui serrait le bras tellement fort pour l'empêcher de jouer à l'idiote finie - ce qui, selon lui, ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude - qu'elle était incapable de bouger ne serait ce que d'un tout petit centimètre. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et derrière eux, les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire.

Elle fusilla Fred - ou George, elle n'arrivait jamais à les différencier - du regard, tout en se demandant pourquoi un simple regard ne pouvait pas avoir le même effet qu'un Avada Kedavra, parfois.

Cette seule idée la réconforta légèrement et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Cedric d'un mouvement brusque, sursautant quand elle entendit un léger craquement du côté des os de son bras. Elle massa par réflexe le membre, observant sa peau bleuir à vue d'oeil en soulevant sa manche.

- Idiot, maugréa Laurel en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de Ced qui se plia en deux.

Ça, c'était l'avantage d'être Poursuiveuse : elle savait modifier la trajectoire du Souaffle avec n'importe quelle articulation et son coude en devenait franchement musclé. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Et fier, répliqua Cedric avec un grand sourire insupportable digne de l'attitude d'un des jumeaux du duo infernal.

Laurel tiqua en reconnaissant une de leurs répliques favorites et croisa les bras en plissant le nez.

- Tu dis ça maintenant ? C'est pas une réplique aux jumeaux ?

- Je dis ce que je veux, Laurelinotte, lâcha Cedric avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère, sous les regards intrigués de tous les autres, qu'ils soient Weasley, Diggory, Potter ou même Granger.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Quelques options s'offraient à elle pour le moment :

1) Répliquer, avec sa répartie pourrie et s'enfoncer,

2) Attendre que quelqu'un se marre et s'enfoncer

3) Laisser lesdits jumeaux répondre et s'enfoncer aussi parce qu'on s'enfonçait tout le temps face à eux

4) Ne rien dire et suivre Amos dans le labyrinthe des tentes, en s'enfonçant tout de même bien profond dans le sol.

Bientôt, au bout de quelques longues minutes de réflexions existentielles, Laurel décida d'attendre un peu qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et ensuite elle aviserait.

Et justement...

- C'est l'amour fou entre vous dis donc ! railla George - ou Fred -, du même ton que Cedric, oubliant pour un instant le match Gryffondor VS Poufsouffle.

- Bah, c'est normal, dit Ced' en haussant les épaules.

Fred - ou George, celui qui n'avait pas parlé - haussa un sourcil suspicieux avant de pouffer de rire et de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son double.

En attendant, les adultes se fichant complètement de l'ouverture prochaine de la Troisième Guerre Magique entre Cedric et Laurel Diggory s'étaient dirigés vers les innombrables tentes.

- Grouillez-vous au lieu de nous faire poiroter, marmonna Weasmoche 6 (Ronald de son prénom), comme disait Théodore Nott, le meilleur ami de Laurel.

Oui, il était un Serpent, et alors ? C'était un fils de Mangemort, et alors ? Quand on creusait sous la carapace impassible de Théo et quand il était loin de la bande à Malefoy, ce qui arrivait souvent parce que les deux n'arrivaient pas à se supporter, on découvrait quelqu'un d'à peu près sain d'esprit, même si il restait un orgueilleux et manipulateur sang-pur. Laurel s'en fichait complètement, de la Maison à laquelle Théo - son Théo, elle avait tendance à être trop possessive - appartenait, ou de son caractère ou de sa réputation. Elle aimait juste rigoler avec lui et se moquer de tout le monde, et s'en allait dès que ça devenait irrespectueux, limite dangereux pour elle parfois ou quand ça la concernait. C'était rare mais ça pouvait arriver. C'était déjà arrivé en plus...

Freinant les souvenirs douloureux qui avaient porté un coup à son ego, Laurel arbora un sourire radieux en traversant les allées de tentes, laissa ses yeux dévier sur les étalages des boutiques de souvenirs, goodies, etc. Elle repéra la fameuse figurine de Viktor Krum, la nota sur sa liste d'achats mentale, un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande lui tapa dans l'oeil et il rejoignit la figurine animée dans la liste de la rouquine, qui commençait à jubiler et devait se faire violence pour ne pas sautiller sur place comme une idiote. Cedric n'aurait pas supporté et comme elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il lui casse définitivement le bras, Laurel décida de marcher normalement, pile au moment où un balai piloté par un... Imbécile fini lui passa juste au-dessus de la tête, pour ne pas dire qu'il lui avait foncé dessus même si c'était plus proche de la réalité.

Elle jura et Mordred vit son mythique caleçon insulté, mais elle se retint de justesse de hurler des injures colorées à l'adresse de ce fou du balai qui avait failli la tuer.

.-.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare, clama Arthur Weasley.

Ah, au moins ils n'auraient pas à se coltiner les Weasley au complet pendant la journée et ne les verraient pas au match non plus. Tant mieux. Laurel échangea un regard soulagé avec Cedric, qui se contenta de hausser des épaules blasées devant les yeux meutrier de Ronald qui le fusillait du regard, impardonnable. Pour une fois que Gryffondor ne gagnait pas de match... Laurel ne comprenait pas leur attitude, ou sinon ils étaient tous d'incroyables mauvais joueurs. Elle offrit un rictus gêné à Harry avant de courir presque pour rattraper son père et son frère, histoire de ne pas se paumer au milieu des tentes. Ce serait trop bête...

Elle les rejoignit bien vite et reconnut leur tente personnelle (depuis quand se trouvait-elle là au juste ?) et pénétra avec un sourire à l'intérieur, pendant que Cedric s'affalait sur son matelas en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque, un air absent sur le visage.

.-.

«Les gosses, si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, allez me chercher de l'eau ou on ne va jamais manger», ordonna Amos Diggory d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-euphorique.

Laurel, penchée dans son énième relecture de En vol avec les Canons, sursauta violemment dès que son père lança sa phrase et se redressa tout de suite. Cedric ne bougea pas et elle dû aller le secouer pour qu'il se lève.

«Allez, bouge-toi, je veux pas y aller toute seule, le supplia Laurel.

- Cedric, accompagne ta soeur, je refuse de la lâcher dans cette foule sans surveillance, appuya Amos.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens, grommela Cedric.»

Laurel lui offrit un grand sourire, fourra son argent de poche dans une des poches de son jean et Cedric se chargea du plan du camping donné par leur père.

Elle attendit de voir qu'il se levait vraiment pour se diriger vers la sortie de la tente, se préparant mentalement à affronter la cohue des allées du camping.

.-.

«A quoi tu penses ?»

Laurel se savait particulièrement désagréable ce soir et comptait bien continuer à faire sortir Cedric de ses gonds, et appliqua la deuxième partie de son plan alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous les deux dans la queue du robinet pour aller chercher de l'eau. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir un ton câlin et des yeux globuleux pour le faire jaser. Ça marchait toujours et il déchantait toujours... Ça ne se voyait peut-être pas non plus mais Laurel adorait son frère. Elle adorait surtout l'énerver mais ça allait ensemble. Après tout c'était normal !

«A rien, idiote, arrête ça», riposta Cedric avec un soupir exaspéré... Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette d'une fille que Laurel reconnut immédiatement. Cho Chang, de Serdaigle, 5e année. Ainsi les diagnostics d'Hannah et de Hazel se confirmaient !

Elle esquissa un sourire victorieux.

«Je suis sûre que c'est faux, avança-t-elle alors qu'ils faisaient un pas.

- T'es lourde, Laurel...

- Je sais mais je sais aussi que j'ai raison.»

Cedric la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance, tapotant nerveusement du pied.

«A mon avis, commença Laurel, c'est une fille et ça commence par un C.

- Je dirais même que ça finit par un O ! clama une voix guillerette derrière eux.»

Reconnaissant la voix d'Hannah, Laurel poussa un petit cri de joie alors que son amie la serrait dans ses bras.

«Oh non, gémit Cedric. Merlin, Mordred, et tous les mages, sauvez-moi...»

Hannah et Laurel éclatèrent de rire alors que Cho Chang retournait une tête intriguée vers leur groupe.

«Tu dis pas bonjour ?

- Si, bonjour Laurelinotte.

- Hannouche, tu me soûles.

- J'aime bien faire ça.

- Je sais et ça m'énerve.»

Hannah tira la langue à Laurel avant de faire un clin d'oeil discret à Cho... Le sourire de Laurel s'intensifia en remarquant que la tête de la chinoise s'empourprait quand Cedric croisa son regard et Hannah et elle pouffèrent de nouveau avant d'échanger des chuchotements surexcités.

Devant eux, Cho s'éloigna une fois que sa bonbonne d'eau fut remplie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour le moment. <strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Théodore fait son apparition officielle, Hannah et Laurel vident leur porte-gallion et Cedric pète un câble avant de faire... Une réflexion existentielle. **

**M'enfin, c'est normalement ce qui va se passer si je ne change pas mon plan à la dernière minute. **

**Merci à Esterwen (*câlin spécial juste pour toi*), Frozen Ryuko (toi aussi je t'aime lol), MNIMAILMN (ahhh comment je galère avec l'abréviation c'est horrible), majamaja et... *roulement de tambour* LaFilleDeNieblum qui fait son grand retour après avoir séché pleeein de chapitres, canaille, c'est pas bien du tout. **

**V'là où vous pouvez me joindre : **

**- Tumblr : ethylen et tinamour **

**- Facebook : Ethylen, Ethylen et Tinamour **

**Et FFnet mais on ne présente plus ce site. **

**To be continued ! **


End file.
